lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrus
Tyrus is an android that was infected with a virus that made him technically half-ghost. He can phase through anything and become invisible. He is a friend of Tanks. He is also Tanks' student. Appearance He has a black mohawk and wears a black shirt with white pants, and orange boots. Moves *Maximum Overdrive - A blast of energy that's takes all of your energy and transfers it to a blast *Golden Kamehameha- A gold colored Kamehameha. *Thunder cracker - A beam that when dodged it flies back towards you, sticking to you and explodes. *Doom Absorption Ball - A ball that when thrown at an opponent traps them, absorbs their power and self destructs using their power, it can't be deflected or blocked. *Death Bomb - A mix between the Death Ball and the Spirit Bomb. *Maximum Negative Destroyer - A ball of energy that absorbs pure energy and destroys negative energy; can only be performed by some one pure of heart and that has achieved Super Saiyan Maximum. *Destructo Disk – Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. *Instant Transmission - This technique allows you to teleport to any location so long as you can find an energy source to home onto. *Energy Shield – A technique used to shield yourself from oncoming attacks within an aura of ki. *Eraser Cannon - a powerful, green energy sphere. *Omega Blaster - A far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon. *Telekinesis - lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and controlling the use of his hand. *Kamehameha - A blue-colored, powerful ki wave attack. *Solar Flare - An extremely bright light which can temporarily blind opponents in near proximity. *Special Beam Cannon - An energy beam that can drill through opponents. *Big Bang Crash - A powerful, blazing red-colored version of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. *Galick Gun - A purple-colored, powerful energy blast. *Bang Beam - The user puts his hand out with the index finger pointing forward and thumb raised and shoots a red blast. *Death Beam -A laser-like projectile which travels very quickly. *Big Bang Kamehameha -The attack is a hybrid of Goku's Super Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. *Stardust Breaker - First, the user attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks. After smashing his opponent against the ground, the user attacks his opponent with a tiny, rainbow-colored sphere. *Chocolate Beam - It is a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk. *Super Ice Ray - a beam tat when shot turns any thing that it makes contact with into ice. *Big Bang Attack - the user powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. *Final Explosion - To begin the attack, the user gathers his life force and converts it into energy, the user then gives a deafening scream and releases all of his stored energy as an enormous, golden-yellow explosion that can be seen from miles away turning his body into stone and devastating the landscape. *Spirit Bomb - Users of the Spirit Bomb huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. When used it is quite swift, and if the user is not careful of it, the Spirit Bomb could absolutely obliterate a planet. *Death Ball - The user lights a spark of energy on his index finger. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target. *Super ghost kamikaze attack-The user expelskamikaze ghosts from the mouth for an attack. They are touch sensitive and explode the second they touch something, including each other. *Super Dragon Fist - An incredibly powerful attack developed by Goku. The technique is capable of destroying foes much more powerful than the user himself. *Dark Blades - A move that forms two dark blades out of ki that can be used to absorb blasts. *Particle Cannon - An attack that when the target is hit makes a dome and erases their molecules and doesn't leave any part of them left, then forms a pillar of light and explodes. *Final Implosion - See Final Emplosion *Army of One- See Army of one. Theme Category:Androids Category:Pages added by SuperTanks Category:Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles